onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bepo
| jname = ベポ | first = Chapter 498; Episode 392 | affiliation = Heart Pirates; Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance | residence = Zou (former) | occupation = Pirate; Navigator ; Guardians' helper | jva = Yasuhiro Takato | Funi eva = Cris George | birth = November 20 (Fur Day) | age = 20 (debut) 22 (after timeskip) | bounty = 500 }} Bepo is a polar bear mink and the navigator of the Heart Pirates under Captain Trafalgar Law. He is the younger brother of the late Nox Pirate Zepo. Appearance Bepo is a white bear (possibly a polar bear as noted by the Marines) minkman. He wears an orange jumpsuit that bears the Heart Pirates' jolly roger. He also wears small brown boots and has sharp teeth and claws. He is as tall as a normal bear, considerably taller than common humans. Personality Bepo tends to get depressed easily and apologizes whenever people point out that he is a talking bear. An example of his sensitivity is when Hancock called him a beast and scolded him for attempting to change the subject. His crewmates also scolded him when he wondered aloud whether Amazon Lily had female bears, much to their annoyance. Overall, members of the Heart Pirates accuse Bepo of having a weak will. This is contradicted by the fact that he was able to remain conscious after taking a blast of Conqueror's Haki from Rayleigh, a feat only the exceptionally strong-willed can accomplish. Those who do not know him call him meek. He has been shown to order Jean Bart around (albeit unsuccessfully), seemingly delighted to have seniority over him. At the same time, he does not want Jean Bart to order him around. In the anime, he is shown to dislike hot environments (possibly due to his thick fur and the black/orange jumpsuit he wears), as he complained when the Heart Pirates' submarine was near an underwater volcanic region. Abilities and Powers As a member of the Mink Tribe, Bepo, like all other minks, is a born warrior. It's unknown if he is able to use Electro like the other minks. Bepo is fairly strong-willed, being able to withstand a blast of Silvers Rayleigh's Haki. He is also a skilled martial artist combining his fighting skills with his superior physical abilities as a mink, allowing him to take out several Marines with ease but he is not strong enough to break a Pacista as when he attempted to kick a Pacifista, he wounded his leg, similar to Sanji's attack on Bartholomew Kuma. After the timeskip, Bepo's fighting skills and physical prowess significantly improved. In the anime, he could hold his own against the Artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users of the Beast Pirates for twelve consecutive hours before Nekomamushi forced him to retreat. As the navigator of the Hearts Pirates, it can be assumed that Bepo has the knowledge required to navigate the seas. The level of his skills is as yet unknown, though it is expected that he is reasonably capable of navigating through the Grand Line. Interestingly enough, despite his occupation, he is not seen wearing a Log Pose, which is essential for Grand Line navigation. He also has some skill in cartography, as he was the one who drew the map of Dressrosa and Green Bit that Law shared with the Straw Hats. However, he appears to be a bit messy, as the map had his paw print on it, and Nami stated that his map-drawing and navigation skills are far from her own. History Past Bepo was born on Zou. At age eight, wanting to chase after his older brother Zepo, Bepo climbed down Zunisha's leg to get a better view of the sea and got swept away. He went onto boarding a ship heading for the North Blue, and a year later he wandered through Swallow Island. On the island, he was bullied by two boys named Shachi and Penguin, but another boy named Trafalgar Law came and beat Shachi and Penguin up. Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin became interested in Law, and they joined him to form the Heart Pirates. Bepo studied navigation since he wanted to find the way back to Zou, and became the crew's navigator. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc He was seen alongside his Captain during the Supernovas' introductions and then in the Auction House with his crew. After the Celestial Dragon Incident, he fought against several Marines and then escaped with Law, Jean Bart, and the rest of the Heart Pirates, to later meet the Kid Pirates in a battle against a Pacifista unit. Marineford Arc Bepo was with the Heart Pirates when they were watching the war at Marineford. When the broadcast was cut off, Law told his crew that they were setting sail. Bepo appeared with Trafalgar Law and his crew in Marineford after Luffy and Jinbe were wounded by Akainu. When Buggy left Luffy and Jinbe to the Heart Pirates, Bepo carried Luffy, noting that the Straw Hat captain was severely wounded and wondering if the boy was still alive. He and the other Heart Pirates managed to elude the Admirals and escaped Marineford successfully. Out in the open sea, the crew encountered the Shichibukai Boa Hancock. When Hancock asked the crew about Luffy's condition, Bepo complimented Hancock for being able to track the submarine. Hancock then scolded Bepo for changing the subject and referred to him as "beast", which caused the bear to apologize and sink into a depression. Hancock then demanded Bepo to give her a Den Den Mushi and Bepo quickly complied which did not go too well for Bepo's crew mates. Post-War Arc The Heart Pirates soon reached Amazon Lily and arrived at the port. While Bepo's crew mates were anxious to see into the isle of women, Bepo asked if there were female bears too and his crew mates snapped back reminding him Amazon Lily is a country of human women, causing Bepo to be depressed again. After the arrival of Silvers Rayleigh, the Heart Pirates left Amazon Lily. Bepo's crew mates were depressed that they did not get a chance to peek into the women kingdom. Bepo stated that it would be better if they were bears, only to be told to shut up. Bepo was then seen along with the rest of the Heart Pirates while Law was biding his time about going into the New World, though he was only sleeping and being used as a back rest by Law. Post-Timeskip Before arriving at Dressrosa, Law revealed that Bepo and the other Heart Pirates went to an island called Zou. After their arrival, Nekomamushi took them under his care. During the Beast Pirates' invasion, the Heart Pirates assisted the Mink Tribe. They fought until Jack used one of Caesar's poison gas weapons. After Jack left and Sanji's group arrived, the injured were tended to. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Right after the arrival of Luffy's group and Law, Bepo first appeared after the timeskip when he was trying to stop a fight between Luffy and a guardian. Bepo tried to explain that Luffy is an acquaintance, but the guardian ignored him, saying that Luffy was an intruder. After Wanda and Carrot arrived and stopped the fight, Bepo and the rest of the Heart Pirates got reacquainted with Luffy. At first, Bepo and the crew were confused about who "Tra-guy" was until Luffy clarified that it was Law. Bepo and the rest of the crew were excited to hear that Law was on Zou. As Wanda took Luffy to see his friends, Bepo explained that he cannot leave the forest and asked Luffy to inform Law of his whereabouts. When Law arrived at their location, the Heart Pirates were overjoyed to be reunited with him. After the Straw Hats returned to the Whale Forest, the Heart Pirates greeted Luffy but were then furious when Luffy and Law went on having a private conversation. The Heart Pirates and Luffy's crew (except Franky, Robin, and Brook) then partied with Nekomamushi and his subjects. After Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, the samurai, and the pirates returned from the Whale Tree with Raizo, Zou started shaking with Zunisha crying, throwing everyone into a state of panic. Zou's shaking was due to Jack's assault on Zunisha upon his return. However, Zunisha retaliated and sank Jack's fleet. After the threat of Jack ended, everyone became calm again. As the Sanji retrieval team departed from Zou, everyone, except for the Straw Hat members left behind, was shocked when Luffy jumped off Zunisha with his party. Major Battles * Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates, and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Marines * Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates vs. Pacifista *Heart Pirates and Mink Tribe vs. Beasts Pirates Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Py Berry Match'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Trivia * The back of Bepo's head can be seen in the lower left-hand corner of Law's wanted poster, similar to how Usopp can be seen on Luffy's. * He has the second lowest known bounty in the series, following Chopper's. * In the 5th fan poll, Bepo ranked 33rd. * He is the first member of the Mink Tribe to be seen in the series. His species, however, was only confirmed 307 chapters after his debut. References Site Navigation ca:Bepo de:Bepo es:Bepo it:Bepo Fr:Bepo Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Navigators Category:Heart Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Zou Characters